Primadonna
|year = 1997 |position = 15th |points = 33 |previous = Kolibelnaya dlya vulkana |next = Solo}}Primadonna was the Russian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1997 in Dublin performed by Alla Pugacheva. The song is a ballad with a dramatic style. Pugacheva is singing about a prima donna and describes the desires to overcome struggles like she has. She mentions that she has an "injured soul" but is able to sing well enough. It was performed 20th on the night following Hungary and preceding Denmark. At the end of the performance, Pugacheva pretends to drink with her microphone. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 33 points. Lyrics |-| Latin script= Slovna ranjenaja ptitsa, s aperenjem zalatim Na pamost vijdješ ti I vižu, vižu ja tebja sčastljivaj Poj, dlja menja ljiš poj, Primadonna Poj ranjenaj dušoj, Primadonna Umiraja každij raz Smejsa v ljitso sudjbje, Primadonna Nje privikat tebje, Primadonna K rolji strašnoj i prastoj – bit zvjezdoj I svajim ustalim vzoram, karanovannim sljezoj Gljidjiš ti v etat zal I slovna vjidjiš son, no son rastajal Vot on, pasljednjij boj, Primadonna Boj sa svajej sudjboj, Primadonna Smejsa v ljitso sudjbje, Primadonna Nje privikat tebje, Primadonna K rolji strašnoj i smešnoj Bit vsegda adnoj Daj že sili, o njeba, asušit etu čašu do dna Tam, gdje ti ješe nje bil, jej uže naljivalji vjina Jej kričalji 'bravo', za pričudljivij fars Padnjimaju bakal, za sčastljivij final! Bravo! Primadonna! Bravo! |-| Cyrillic Script= Словно раненая птица, с опереньем золотым На помост выйдешь ты И вижу, вижу я тебя счастливой Пой, для меня лишь пой, Примадонна Пой раненой душой, Примадонна Умирая каждый раз Смейся в лицо судьбе, Примадонна Не привыкать тебе, Примадонна К роли страшной и простой – быть звездой И своим усталым взором, коронованным слезой Глядишь ты в этот зал И словно видишь сон, но сон растаял Вот он, последний бой, Примадонна Бой со своей судьбой, Примадонна Смейся в лицо судьбе, Примадонна Не привыкать тебе, Примадонна К роли страшной и смешной Быть всегда одной Дай же силы, о небо, осушить эту чашу до дна Там, где ты еще не был, ей уже наливали вина Ей кричали браво, за причудливый фарс Поднимаю бокал, за счастливый финал! Браво! Примадонна! Браво! |-|English= Like an injured bird with golden feathers You go on stage And I see, I see, that you are happy Sing for me, just sing, Primadonna Sing with an injured soul, Primadonna Dying every time Laugh into the face of your destiny, Primadonna For you it isn’t new, Primadonna To play the terrible and easy part, to be a star And with your tired glance that is crowned with tears You look into this hall And you probably see the dream that is just an illusion Here it is, the last combat, Primadonna The combat with your destiny, Primadonna Laugh into the face of your destiny, Primadonna For you it isn’t new, Primadonna To play the terrible and foolish part To stay alone forever Give me the force, oh heaven, to drain the cup There, where nobody has ever been, she had already drunk the wine They shouted ‘Bravo’ to her, for this strange farce I’m raising my glass to the grand final Bravo! Primadonna! Bravo! Videos Category:Russia Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1997